


Leaving

by Rare_Angel



Series: Young Justice [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: "death", F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Leaving Home, Lies, M/M, Past Character "Death", Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), hurt feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_Angel/pseuds/Rare_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marisa Kent stayed with her sibling a the past year because her dad Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne "dead" has Batman and Superman. They coming home but Marisa leaves because something happen a few years before the "death".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my jacked up spelling. I mean it but it is what it is.
> 
> The song in the beginning is 'Never Grow Up' by Taylor Swift.

Damian Wayne was getting ready for bed when his big sister Marisa walks in. “Hey, I just wanted to say goodnight. I know you are mad at me but I will always love you and be there for you. Sorry Damian.” Marisa was about to walk out of Damian’s room when she was stopped.

“Wait. Marisa I’m sorry. I just feel like you're going leave me like father and Smallville did.” Damian looks down at the sheets on his bed.

“Oh no honey. I won’t leave like them but tomorrow they are coming back so my work here is done. I will always I mean always be there for you. I’m going to be just a phone call away.” Marisa explained sitting on the bed to Damian. “I’m only moving to a different town but anytime you need I’ll be here.” Damian put his head on her shoulder. “ _ **Your little hand's wrapped around my finger and it's so quiet in the world tonight. Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming so I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light. To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret, I'd give all I have, honey. If you could stay like that, oh darling, don't you ever grow up. Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little. Oh darling, don't you ever grow up. Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple. I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart and no one will desert you. Just try to never grow up, never grow up.** ”_ Marisa looked at Damian who was looking up to her. _“ **You're in the car on the way to the movies and you're mortified your mom's dropping you off. At 14 there's just so much you can't do and you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots. But don't make her drop you off around the block remember that she's getting older too and don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school.** ” _Damian was crying a little at the song. “ ** _Oh darling, don't you ever grow up. Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little. Oh darling, don't you ever grow up. Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple. No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred, and even though you want to, just try to never grow up. Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room. Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home. Remember the footsteps, remember the words said and all your older brother's favorite songs. I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone so here I am in my new apartment in a big city, they just dropped me off. It's so much colder than I thought it would be so I tuck myself in and turn my nightlight on.”_** Damian looked at Marisa was sad eyes.

“So is this how it’s going to be?” Damian asked but Marisa just kept singing.

 _“ **Wish I'd never grown up. I wish I'd never grown up. Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up. I could still be little. Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up. It could still be simple.** ” _Marisa started crying a little. _“ **Oh darling, don't you ever grow up. Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little. Oh darling, don't you ever grow up. Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple. Won't let nobody hurt you. Won't let no one break your heart and even though you want to, please try to never grow up. Oh, don't you ever grow up. Oh, never grow up, just never grow up.** ”_ She remembered how she was the first one Damian opened up to. She felt like she was a good big sister which she knew but the point is that Damian made her life better. Marisa looked down and saw Damian sleeping so she carefully laid him on the bed and the covers over him. She walked over to his favorite night light and turns it. She kissed on the forehead. “We can finish talking in the morning. I won’t leave before I say goodbye.” Marisa walks out the room and quietly shuts the door. She turned around and saw her other little brother Tim standing there.

“So it’s true. You are leaving.”

“Yeah.” Marisa said then Tim hugged her.

“I’m going to miss you.” Tim said then started crying.

“Hey. I’ll miss you too but like I told Damian. I’ll only going to be a phone call away. I’ll come back then you guys need me.”

“I know but it won’t be the same without you.” Tim said. Marisa didn’t say anything, she just walked Tim to his room. “Are you going to really be here tomorrow morning?”

“Yes, I won’t leave before I say goodbye to all of you.” Tim walked into his room and fell on his bed. Marisa closed the door quietly and walked to her room. Right when her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

{Next morning}

Marisa was woken by the butler named Alfred. “Mistress Marisa, time to get up.” Alfred said then Marisa sat up.

“Morning Alfie.” Marisa said then got up. Alfred walked out of the room so Marisa can get dress. A few minutes later Marisa walked down the stairs with her bags. Alfred put them by the door so she can be ready when Bruce and Clark gets home. Marisa walked to the dining room and saw some of her siblings and close friends sitting at the table. “Well goodmorning everyone.”

“Morning Marisa.” All of them said.

“They been waiting for a hour. They didn’t want breakfast until you got down here. Oh I also got you a cup of coffee.” Alfred said then pulled Marisa’s chair out for her. Alfred walked to the kitchen then back to the dining room and drop plates of pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, toast, etc.

“Wow. Going a little overboard there Alfie?” Renee Montoya asked.

“No I’m not Mistress Renee. It’s Mistress Marisa’s last breakfast with us for a while.” Alfred said then he got plates for everyone at the table.

“Alfred are you going to eat with us?” Marisa asked.

“Mistress Marisa you know that answer.” Alfred said.

“Please Alfie. Like you said this is going to be my last half family breakfast for a while.” Marisa said then looked at Alfred with puppy-dog eyes.

“Fine.” Alfred said then sat at the head of the table. The table is Alfred at the head with Marisa, Renee, Harper Row, Jason Todd, and Timothy Drake on his right and Damian, Stephanie Brown, Bette Kane, and Cassandra Wayne on the left. Everyone got want they wanted and started eating. No one was talking. The whole table was quiet except for the forks, knives, and/or spoons hitting the plates.

“Ok we all know that I hate the quiet.” Marisa commented. Everyone looked at her except for Damian and Tim.

“Tim! Damian! You haven’t said a word since I woke you two up.” Kate said “What’s wrong?” Damian looked at her but Tim looked to the ground. After a few minutes Tim can’t take it anymore. He quickly stood up.

“Why are you leaving us Marisa? I thought you said you’ll never leave us.” Tim yelled

“Master Timothy no yelling at the table or at the people who took you guys in.” Alfred said.

“No Alfred it’s fine.” Marisa looked at Alfred then looked at Tim. “Tim, it’s not like that. I love you guys but Clark and Bruce are coming back and we aren't on the best terms right now. I also told you that if you guy need anything just call and I’ll be here.”

“It’s not fair. You are putting yourself ahead of us. Just because Bruce, Clark, and you had a fight doesn’t mean that you have to take it out on us.”

“Tim, I wasn’t. You know what Bruce and Clark said to me?” Marisa asked angry. She wasn’t angry at Tim but at Bruce and Clark.

“No.” Tim said sadly.

“They said that I’m a bad sister and I shouldn’t even be here.” Both Alfred and Marisa sighs. “When Alfred called me a year ago saying that Bruce and Clark ‘died.’ I was sad. They left ten kids who needed a parent. Alfred asked me to come and watch over you guy. I said yes. I couldn’t handle you eight going to foster homes and being separate. 

“You don’t need that. I know how it is being separate from the people you grew up with. I’m feeling it now. I grew up with Abby, Connor, and Dick for three years then when Connor got kidnapped, Dick started Robin, Abby was Blue Jay, me being Supergirl, finding Connor, Clark not caring about him, Bruce just letting it go, Abby leaving the hero business, Dick quitting Robin to become Nightwing,” Marisa said standing up. 

“..him leaving to live somewhere else, me leaving the family and becoming Shadow, then me leaving the hero business to be with my boyfriend, Dick coming to live with me then leaving a week later, Bruce and Clark ‘dying’, me coming back here to take care of you ungrateful brats. You guys think that all of us had a good life.” Marisa was about to left the dining room. 

“Tim, you think this is bad. Well you haven’t been in my shoes or even Abby or Dick’s. Between the ages nine and eleven I had my whole family but once Connor got kidnapper it didn’t feel right. I may have you guys but when was the last time we had everyone here? I mean come on. We have our own lives. Abby and Dick both have a family, Terry, Connor, Jack, Mike, and I has partners, and Barb is too afraid to come around anymore. You guys don’t even act like a family anymore. I think this is the first time in ages that we all are home eating breakfast.” She walked off.

“Marisa is right guys. When was the last time we were all here eating together?” Bette asked then stormed off to her room and both Damian and Stephanie quietly followed behind. Bette, Stephanie, and Marisa also got close over the past year. 

Marisa started to look around her room. She promised herself that this will be the last time, she’s going to be in her. “Ok, I have my clothes. I took down the posters that I want last time. I gave Damian, Stephanie, and Bette the ones I don’t want and they wanted. What else am I missing?” They she remembered that she need to call her boyfriend Jamie. 

Marisa grabbed her cell phone and called Jamie. “Hey.”

“Hi.”

“I’m coming home today.”

“Oh that’s awesome.” Jamie sighed.

“What? You don’t sound alright.” Marisa said.

“Marisa, um... I love but um... I..”

“You’re breaking up with me aren’t you.” Marisa said almost breaking down.

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I just can’t do it anymore. I’m moving back with my uncles tonight.”

“I get it. I’m gone too much. I just thought that you love me so much that you would stay but I’m guess people can only love you for so much time.”

“Mari..”

“No Jameson. I gave you everything. I even gave up my family to be with you. My dads didn’t want to date you because they didn’t want my heart to get broken again but I told them you wouldn’t do that. I was wrong.” Marisa said.

“It’s not like that. I just want to be with a girlfriend and not someone that come then leaves for a year and never visits or won’t let my visit.”

“My family hates you. All of them except Dick, Abby, Connor, and Alfred. I mean come on, I left behind my whole family that hate the guy that I love. I get it. Have a nice life Jameson.” Marisa said then hang up. She laid down on her bed face down. She hugged her pillow while hugging it.

Alfred knocked on Marisa’s door. “Mistress Marisa, are you ok in there?”

“Yeah Alfred.” Marisa lied.

“Ok. I came to tell you that Master Bruce and Master Clark are back.”

“Ok. I’ll be out in a minute. I have to do a few things.” Marisa said then wiped the tears that were going down her face.

“Ok.” Alfred said unsure but walked away anyways. Marisa cleaned up a little and made sure, she had everything then walked down to the living room.

Both Bruce and Clark turned to Marisa in shock. “What are you doing here?” Bruce asked.

“I been watching your kids for the past year.”

“Why? I thought you stop being part of this family when you left it for Jazmine.”

“Well I was the only one that wanted to come back to this place and it’s Jameson.” Marisa said. “Terry, Jack, Connor, and Mike had better thing to do than be here.”

“Ok but that does explain why are here?”

“I couldn’t stand having my siblings in foster care because of you two idiots.”

“You lost the right to call them sibling after you walked out that door and you can’t talk to us that way.” Bruce said.

“It’s a free country and I’m twenty one so I can if I want. You lost the right to boss me around after you kicked me out.” Everyone looked at her shocked.

“I didn’t kick you out.” Bruce stated

“Oh really? Then who said ‘Once you walk out of that door, you can’t come back because you are not welcome back into this family.’ I don’t think that Clark would of said that. He also wouldn’t cheat on the guy he loves and had a family with.” Everyone was shocked again even Clark.

“Bruce, what is she talking about?” Clark asked.

“I don’t know.” Bruce put in.

“Yes you do but you know what? I’m not going to fight you anymore. I’m done with you, Bruce. You may think I walked out because I leave my family for my boyfriend but no. I walked out on them because of you. You think that because you’re married to my dad mean you can try to control my life. It doesn’t. You are not my father and not will be.” Marisa yelled then turned to her siblings. “I want you guys to know that if you need anything, you can call me up and I’ll be here even if some of you can be ungrateful spoiled brats.” Damian, Bette, and Stephanie hugged her waist. “I’m going to miss you guys.”

“We are going to miss you too.” The whole of siblings said then the rest of them hugged Marisa.

Marisa pulled her siblings off. “I got to go.” She grabbed her stuff. “I’m see you around Alfred.”

“You too Mistress Marisa.” Alfred said then Marisa walked out of the Manor and was never seen again, for three years.


	2. Three Years Later/Four Months Ago

{Three Years Later/Four Months Ago}

Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent were out on patrol with a bunch of the family members split up throughout Gotham. Batman and Superman were waiting for the all clear from all of their kids, when Superboy called in with panic. “Superboy to Batman and Superman.”

“You got us Superboy. What’s wrong?” Superman asked.

“Its Nightwing. Joker got the hold of us and he had guns with kryptonite bullets. He was going to shot me but Nightwing stepped in and got shot in the back. He’s not moving.” Superboy answered over the com.

“We are on our way.”

“No. We are taking him to the cave.” Superboy said.

“We are on our way. You guys were the only ones that has to checked in still so we all are coming.” Batman stated.

“Ok. Over and out.” Superboy said. Everyone was listen so they made it to the Batcave in record time. Alfred checked Nightwing out after he makes everyone shower and go upstairs.

“I’ll be up there after I’m done so go.” Everyone slowly walked up the stairs.

{One Hour Later}

Someone knocked on the door so Bruce answered it and on the other side was Dick’s finance Wallace West-Allen and the family’s friend Barbara Gordon.

“Where is he?” Wallace yelled.

“Alfred is still checking him over. Leslie just came a half an hour ago.”

“And you guys didn’t call me? Really? My finance is hurt and you guys decide not to call me? Barb was the one who called.”

“Wally, we forgot ok? We weren’t thinking.” Renee Montoya said trying to calm Wallace down.

“I can tell you guys weren’t thinking.” Wally said. “Did you guys even think of calling Marisa? Abby, Roy, Jason, or Terry? Selina or Mickey?” Everyone looked down and shook their head at each one. “Really?” Wally snarled and started pacing the floor.

“Wally, stop pacing before you burn a hole in the carpet. You don’t want Alfred mad.” Barbara joked and Wally stopped and laughed a little.

“We don’t have any of their numbers except for Selina and Mickey’s and we haven’t seen Marisa in three fucking years.” Harper Row said.

“Really? Dick, Barb, and I talk to Terry, Roy, and Abby at least once a week on the phone and have dinner together every Sunday. We talk to Marisa and Jay everyday.”

“Really?” Damian Wayne asked. “She calls you but whenever I try to call her, it goes right to voicemail.”

“What time do you call her?”

“3 every school day.”

“That is why. She goes to work between 6 and 12 then goes to schools between 12:30 to 9. She goes out with Nightwing between 9:30 and 2:30. We also live with her and Jay so.” Barbara said.

“Really? What happen to that Jazmine guys she was with?” Bruce asked.

“It’s Jameson and they broke up the day you guys came back.” Everyone except Wally and Barbara was in shock.

“They broke up?” Clark asked.

Wally looks at them. “Oh. I thought you guys knew.” Everyone shakes their heads. “Well then. Now you do.” Wally gave a nervous laugh and rubs the back of his neck. “Well we should call the others.”

“Yeah.” Barbara said then her and Wally called Terry, Jason, and Abby and Roy. Kara decide to call Selina and Mickey for them.

After the phone calls, Alfred and Dr Leslie Thompkins walks to them. “Master Richard is going to be alright for right now but I want him to be moved up to his room so when he awakes we can have a better look.”

“Conner and I can help.” Clark said then follow Alfred and Leslie to the cave. When Clark and Conner moves Dick to his room, someone started to pound on the door. Aldred opens it.

“BRUCE THOMAS KENT-WAYNE AND CLARK JONATHAN KENT-WAYNE, DON’T TELL ME THAT YOU LET THE FUCKING JOKER GET DICK?” Jason Todd yelled.

“It’s not their fault Jason. Dick, Tim, Renee, and I were on a team and the Joker pulled a gun with kryptonite bullets. The Joker was trying to shot me because I’m stronger but Dick step in front of it and he was shot.” Conner said from the top of the staircase.

“Oh my god Goldie, can’t stay out of trouble for once.” Jason mumbles then looks around. “You call the other right?”

“Yeah.” Wally said.

“So you called Mal?” Barbara nodded. “Ohh. She’s going to be so pissed.” Jason looks Conner who is scared. “She won’t be pissed at you but at Bruce and Clark. Dick shouldn’t of been out. He was still healing from last night when we had a run in with a new villain. He twisted his ankle. Did he tell you?”

Bruce looked down and Clark slapped his arm. “You knew he was hurt and you still made him go out?”

“Wait Clark, you didn’t know?” Jason asked.

“No. I’m guessing Dick told Bruce when everyone but them was in the batcave before we went out. That is probably why he was lumping.” Someone knocked on the door then walked right in.

“This is your fault.” Terrence McGinnis said pointing at Bruce and Clark.

“Just Bruce’s. I didn’t know that Dick was hurt.” Clark said then walked to the other side of the room.

“Abs, Roy, and Mal are on their way.” Terry said. “And they are pissed.” There a three big loud knocks on the door then the door was opened. Marisa, Abby, and Roy was standing there.

“MOTHERFUCKER. IT’S YOUR FAULT THAT MY BABY BROTHER IS HURT.” Marisa yelled at Bruce. It took Clark, Conner, Terry, and Wally to hold her back from killing Bruce.

“Marisa, calm down. You don’t want Dick to see you upset.” Wally whispered in Marisa’s ear. Marisa calmed down.

“I’m going to be calm for Dick but you are so not off the hook, Bruce.” Marisa growled then the ones holding her let go. “I know he told you that he twisted his ankle last night and you still fucking let him out.” Marisa growled. “Of course you did. Nothing should stop the famous Batman and his family.”

“Mistress Marisa, you know that I hate you using that kind of language in this house.” Alfred said walking down the stairs.

“Sorry Alfred. I’ll try not to do it again.” Marisa said.

“I know you will.” Alfred said then turned to Wally. “Master Wallace, Master Richard will need to be here for the time being.”

“I know Alfred. Um..can I see him?”

“Yes but he is still sleeping so be quiet and I think Mistress Marisa will want to go with you.” Alfred said then Wally and Marisa took off for Dick’s room.


End file.
